<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Día 7: Praise Kink by Sky_Black1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724100">Día 7: Praise Kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999'>Sky_Black1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu y Sakusa son mejores amigos, amantes y confidentes. Y juntos guardan un secreto ante las demás personas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Día 7: Praise Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los pasos resuenan con suavidad en el pavimento. Las suelas de los zapatos se restriegan contra el suelo con un sonido un poco chirriante, siendo el único sonido existente en medio de una calle silenciosa. La luna ya se muestra brillante en el firmamento, iluminando el camino que tienen por delante. Las luces de los postes en cada esquina parpadean de forma intermitente y de vez en cuando el ruido de familias reunidas en las casas por las que pasan se escucha con claridad. </p><p>Atsumu Miya y Kiyoomi Sakusa caminan uno al lado del otro sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Los ojos del rubio están fijos en el suelo, siguiendo el ir y venir de sus zapatos deportivos. Los orbes oscuros del otro chico se encuentran en el frente, con vista en el sendero ante él. Caminan muy cerca y sumidos en un mutismo que para cualquiera sería extraño, pero para ellos eso es normalidad. </p><p>Ambos visten la ropa de educación física, ya que recién habían terminado las actividades del club de voleibol. Sus cuerpos exudan calor y lo pueden palpar claramente a medida que caminan y se rozan. </p><p>Aunque no crucen ningún tipo de palabra o casi parezca que fingen ignorar la presencia del otro, saben bien adónde se dirigen. Después de todo, es la misma dirección. </p><p>Ellos son amigos, amigos de infancia. Han pasado toda su vida juntos, se conocen desde siempre hasta el más recóndito secreto del otro. Viven en el mismo sector, sus casas quedan separadas solo por una. Crecieron juntos y, aún ahora estando en secundaria, el hecho de estar así, costado a costado, es natural. </p><p>Entre ellos todo es natural, claro. Como el hecho de ir y regresar juntos del instituto en un extraño mutismo, como el detalle de estarse mirando de reojo de tanto y tanto solo para asegurarse de que el otro seguía ahí —y siempre estarían ahí, no tenían ningún otro lugar adónde ir—, y también es natural el diminuto roce que surge entre sus manos conforme caminan. </p><p>Es imperceptible, solo un pequeño roce entre los dedos. Lo suficiente para no ser sospechoso para las demás personas y también para poder sentir el toque del otro. Es un roce mínimo, diminuto y casi tímido. Pero allí Atsumu puede sentir la suavidad de la mano de Kiyoomi y este también puede palpar la aspereza de los dedos contrarios. Incluso ahí existe diferencias.</p><p>Sin embargo, por eso mismo se complementan. </p><p>El roce es solo ese aperitivo que surge antes del plato principal. Es una forma de decir "Aquí estoy" y es tranquilizante para los dos. Incluso si el ardiente deseo en sus pechos aumenta a medida que los roces son más frecuentes y la distancia entre ellos y sus casas disminuyen, un apacible sentimiento se aloja dentro de sí. </p><p>El sentimiento de seguridad que los hace encaminarse a una sola casa, a la del pelinegro. En la casa de Atsumu se encuentran sus padres y su hermano gemelo, por lo que no tendrían privacidad para nada. La madre de Sakusa tiene horario nocturno, así que este siempre se queda solo.</p><p>O eso se supone. En realidad, Atsumu siempre va a estar ahí. Y aquel día no es la excepción. </p><p>A medida que Sakusa abre la puerta, el silencio continúa en medio de ellos. Pero no es incómodo. Jamás ha sido incómodo. </p><p>Cuando entran, el pelinegro enciende las luces. También en silencio, se quitan los zapatos y se ponen los que están puestos en una repisa de la entrada. Atsumu sabe bien que debe dejar sus zapatos perfectamente alineados o Sakusa se enojaría. Lo hace también con los labios sellados. </p><p>Dejan caer sus bolsos a un lado y, cuando Sakusa da un pie definitivo dentro de la casa, una mano sostiene su brazo y le da media vuelta con suavidad. </p><p>Sus labios se encuentran a medio camino. La boca de Atsumu cubre la contraria con paciencia, sus movimientos son lentos y hasta tímidos. Sakusa le corresponde casi de forma automática, pasando un brazo por el cuello del rubio y jalándolo más y más. Sus bocas se fusionan y es casi como si hubieran sido hechas para encajar así, de esa forma. De nuevo, es natural. Besarse y aspirar la esencia del otro es natural.</p><p>Atsumu empuja a Sakusa hacia atrás, indicándole en una señal muda que hay que continuar. Este lo entiende sin más y suben las escaleras con rapidez, aún sin despegar sus bocas. Los pasos torpes son inevitables, y esto los hace sonreír en medio de un beso. </p><p>Los dos están ansiosos, su deseo es único y lo quieren realizar en ese instante. Quieren volverse uno, tocarse piel a piel. Deslizar las manos por el cuerpo del otro hasta saciarse sin fin. </p><p>Cuando llegan al cuarto del pelinegro, cierran la puerta con una patada. Es el único sonido que resuena con fuerza en la casa, como si le estuvieran diciendo al mundo que ellos estaban ahí, que algo mágico surgía en ellos cuando sus labios se unían.</p><p>Con rapidez, se quitan los uniformes de educación física. Atsumu jalonea la camisa de Sakusa y la lanza en el aire, sin dudar ni un segundo en trazar un camino que ya conocía a la perfección en la piel del pecho de este. </p><p>Sakusa lo apretuja contra él, rodeando con sus manos el firme trasero del rubio y rozando así sus erecciones calientes. Los gemidos salen casi al mismo tiempo, cosa que los hace sonreír de nuevo mientras sus lenguas se enredan. Caminan atrás y las piernas de Atsumu chocan contra una cama, haciéndole trastabillar. Pero el pelinegro cae de rodillas en la cama, en medio de las piernas del otro chico. </p><p>Hay un momento en el que se separan, solo lo suficiente para poder observarse a los ojos. De nuevo, ninguna palabra sale de sus bocas. Solo se miran y entienden de inmediato lo que desean. Está escrito en sus miradas, ese anhelo que llena sus cuerpos. </p><p>Por ello, Sakusa se levanta un poco y sostiene el borde de su pantalón. Su entrepierna está justo al frente de la de Atsumu, por lo que cuando baja la vestimenta junto a la ropa interior, su miembro erecto rebota delante de la cara del rubio. </p><p>Atsumu sonríe y se pasa una mano por el cabello, arrastrando consigo unas cuantas gotas de sudor. </p><p>—Chupa —ordena Sakusa, rompiendo por primera vez el silencio natural, señalando su entrepierna con una expresión firme.</p><p>Esto hace que el rubio amplíe la sonrisa, haciendo contacto visual con Sakusa. </p><p>—Omi-Omi, hoy estás más ansioso de lo usual —dice Atsumu, quien desliza un dedo por la cadera contraria y disfruta del leve temblor que provoca. </p><p>Sakusa entrecierra los ojos. </p><p>—No creo ser el único ansioso aquí —contesta sin más, indicando con la mirada la propia erección de Atsumu que sobresale de forma bastante obvia. </p><p>Atsumu se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y se inclina un poco, muy cerca de la dura erección de Sakusa. Levanta las manos y apoya todos sus dedos en la cintura tersa —aunque hay una línea un tanto roja, quizá debido a la presión del pantalón de educación física—, acercándose un poco más. Da un corto soplido en el pene erguido solo para molestar al pelinegro, quien gruñe con molestia. </p><p>—Bueno, supongo que debo empezar yo. Aunque exijo una buena atención después de esto —menciona Atsumu, encogiéndose de hombros. </p><p>La mano de Sakusa se dirige a la cabeza de Atsumu y la desliza de arriba abajo, enredando los dedos con las hebras teñidas. Este se apoya en la palma, cerrando los ojos y enseñando una sonrisa de boca cerrada. Aquello hace sonreír levemente al propio Sakusa, quien continúa brindándole atenciones al rubio. </p><p>Atsumu abre sus ojos en una rendija, observando el rígido pene frente a él, como si estuviera esperando la calidez de su boca. Él conoce bien a Sakusa, sabe a la perfección lo que le gusta y lo que no. Por ello, acercando sus labios a la base, empieza a chupar y lamer con lentitud.</p><p>El gemido de Sakusa no tarda en escucharse, quien lleva la cabeza hacia atrás y aprieta el cabello de Atsumu. La lengua se enfoca en ese punto primero, abriéndose un poco más para recibirlo de la forma adecuada. Lo rodea con la boca y comienza a moverse de arriba abajo sin parar de agitar la lengua. </p><p>Los jadeos entrecortados del pelinegro se unen al sonido húmedo del miembro siendo engullido con placer. A su vez, Atsumu parece estar disfrutándolo también porque suelta pequeños gimoteos y su cuerpo se sacude, elevando la cadera como si ansiara más contacto.</p><p>Sakusa ve esto y no puede evitar inclinarse un poco. Desliza la mano por la espalda de Atsumu, disfrutando de la línea que se forma en su columna vertebral y recuerda con claridad los momentos en los que ha podido apreciarla frente a él, siendo cubierta por una capa de sudor. </p><p>Su mano baja hasta el pantalón de educación física del rubio y sus dedos deciden aventurarse en el interior, provocando un temblor en el cuerpo contrario. </p><p>Atsumu prosigue con su labor de saborear como si fuera un dulce la base del pene, apretándola con sus labios y chocándola con su garganta. Entonces, se dispone de ir un poco más abajo. Abre la boca y con la lengua recorre toda la extensión de Sakusa, sintiendo las venas que resaltan en esa zona. Chupa y sorbe con suavidad, girando de un lado a otro para abarcar el miembro por completo. </p><p>Pero se detiene durante un segundo y su nariz choca contra el pene en un movimiento inesperado al sentir cómo un dedo se hace paso en su interior. </p><p>—¿Q-qué? No me sorprendas así —masculla Atsumu de forma jadeante, apretando la cintura de Sakusa. </p><p>—Sigue, no pares —musita Sakusa en un tono ronco que aviva más la pasión dentro del rubio, quien no puede evitar morderse los labios conforme percibe cómo el digito se adentra y se mueve más—. Lo estás haciendo bien. </p><p>Atsumu tiembla ante el halago, negando con la cabeza. Por supuesto, Sakusa también sabe cómo hacer que él cumpla con cada uno de sus caprichos. Cuando le habla de aquella manera, su voz saliendo en un tono más grueso y vibrante de lo usual, pues... no puede resistirse. Atsumu es un hombre débil, después de todo. </p><p>Su boca vuelve a brindarle atenciones al pelinegro, quien empieza a soltar jadeos más intensos a medida que los movimientos de Atsumu también aumentan. De nuevo envuelve el miembro de Sakusa con la lengua, lamiendo de arriba abajo e incluso explorando las bolas, delineándolas con lentitud y engulléndolas una a una.</p><p>—Eso es, bebé —susurra Sakusa, quien continúa penetrando con un dedo el caliente interior de Atsumu—. Buen chico. </p><p>Atsumu gime más alto, su cuerpo temblando y vibrando. Las manos que se aferran a la cintura de Sakusa se sienten débiles, por lo que lo aprieta un poco más, hundiendo las uñas en la tersa piel. </p><p>Abre la boca y se mete el miembro entero de Sakusa en su boca, saboreando con placer la esencia de su pareja. Una esencia que ya conoce bien, que ha probado infinidad de veces, pero de la cual nunca se va a cansar. Con meneos frenéticos, se traga todo el pene del pelinegro hasta que choca con su garganta y le hace lagrimear. Aun así, no para de agitarse, de sacudir su lengua de un lado a otro y chupar sin más el líquido que brota de la base. </p><p>Por su parte, Sakusa ha decidido que un dedo ya no es suficiente y prepara el segundo, el cual se abre en medio de aquel anillo de carne ardiente de Atsumu. El rubio gime mientras continúa chupándolo, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza. Un cosquilleo viaja por todo su cuerpo. </p><p>—Te lo haré primero lento, como te gusta —masculla el pelinegro, soltando resoplidos intermitentes. Y sus dedos hacen lo que dice, introduciéndose con suma parsimonia, a lo que Atsumu gimotea de placer—. ¿Sientes cómo tu interior me rodea, Atsumu? Te sientes tan caliente y quiero... hundirme dentro de ti. </p><p>Atsumu, aún con el miembro dentro de su boca, gime en respuesta y alza más la cadera ansiando más contacto. </p><p>—Tanto tu boca como tu interior son ardientes, Atsumu —murmura Sakusa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir cómo la boca del rubio se aprieta alrededor de su pene—. S-sí, se siente bien. Sigue así, ah. </p><p>La aterciopelada voz de Sakusa se hunde en los oídos de Atsumu, quien vibra en respuesta y siente que no lo va a soportar más. Tener su boca llena de Sakusa, de su sabor y toda su extensión, y a su vez cómo los dedos del pelinegro se entierran dentro de él hasta rozar ese punto de deleite lo hace marear. Su cabeza se siente nebulosa, perdida. Solo hay algo en su mente y es el nombre del pelinegro junto a una sensación suave.</p><p>Por ello, cuando siente que va a llegar por primera vez aquella noche, libera el falo de Sakusa y se apoya contra su muslo. Oprime la carne y exhala un suspiro, seguido de un gemido potente en el cual grita el nombre de Sakusa.</p><p>—Omi-kun... —farfulla Atsumu, casi como una súplica silenciosa. </p><p>Tiembla de pies a cabeza, sus piernas se sienten débiles. Aun así, los dedos de Sakusa continúan palpando sus paredes queriendo explorar más allá, seguir martirizando el lugar que haría que Atsumu gritara de placer. </p><p>El rubio se afianza al cuerpo de Sakusa, logrando así que este baje la vista hasta él y sus ojos conectaran. Sus orbes resplandecen y las expresiones que mantienen son... pacíficas, claras. Aquellas miradas llenas de tranquilidad los invitan a continuar con ese ir y venir de dicha, donde sus cuerpos serían los únicos capaces de hablar. </p><p>Porque no hay necesidad de palabras cuando sus caricias tienen lenguaje propio. Un lenguaje que solo ellos conocen. </p><p>No hacía falta más. </p><p> </p><p>Horas, o quizás siglos después, se recuestan en la cama, uno al lado del otro. De nuevo sus manos están ahí, separadas solo por unos cuantos centímetros. Pero el ambiente cálido de siempre se mantiene vivo en el cuarto. </p><p>Los únicos sonidos que se escuchan son sus respiraciones, cada vez más compensadas. Se hallan desnudos, sus pieles refulgiendo por la capa tenue de sudor que los cubre. </p><p>Atsumu suspira alto y se tira hacia un lado, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos doblados. Sakusa, al verlo, lo imita y se voltea también. Lo más probable es que la noche sea fría, ya que el invierno se encuentra próximo a llegar. Aun así, la cama del pelinegro se siente acogedora. Quieren permanecer allí todo el tiempo que se les permitiera. </p><p>Se miran a los ojos y sonríen. La sonrisa de Atsumu es amplia y obvia, su alegría se plasma con nitidez; tan clara como el agua. Y la de Sakusa es pequeña y titubeante, como si no tuviera confianza en sonreír de par en par. Pero sus ojos brillan de tal forma que parece estar sonriendo igual que el rubio. </p><p>Ellos son mejores amigos o al menos eso les dicen a los demás. Cuando nadie los ve, sus deseos interiores salen a relucir, no pueden retirar la vista del otro y la necesidad de estar cada vez más cerca es imparable. </p><p>Son mejores amigos, amantes y confidentes. Y juntos, guardan un secreto ante las personas. </p><p>Pero eso no importa por el momento. </p><p>Porque al final del día, sus manos siempre están entrelazadas. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, terminé por fin la SakuAtsu NSFW week 💖 Fue algo difícil porque tuve ciertos inconvenientes pero pude llegar al final y eso me basta🙈💖 Gracias a las personitas que se asomen por aquí a leer mi smut barato, lo agradezco mucho.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>